


An Unlikely Friendship

by tyruslookbacks



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruslookbacks/pseuds/tyruslookbacks
Summary: Following the relationship and emotions of TJ and Cyrus throughout the episodes dipping in and out of canon.





	1. Theres a Mack in the Shack

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 darn I was too late again, the chocolate chocolate chip muffin is the most sought after lunch snack.They always seem to disappear right as I get in line. I hear Andis voice ring in my ears “I think today’s your day!” Is she trying to jinx it? I start walking towards the muffins until I’m cut off by the basketball team captain, TJ and his entourage of jerks as Buffy calls them, they take the last muffins and drop one on the floor. As I look on in horror he shrugs and stomps on it. I rest my head on Andis shoulder in defeat as we walk back to the lockers for our last class of the day, I have calculus with Buffy. Thankfully we both really enjoy it, at the end of class I hear Buffy getting asked to stay back a second. That can't be good.

~ 

I have a meeting with my math teacher Mr. Coleman about getting a new tutor, like that’ll work. I’ve gone through seven tutors this year. I’ve been failing math for years, I don’t know what’s wrong with me my brain feels broken. I start walking that way, when I reach the class I feel myself fill with anger to see Buffy Driscoll. “Her? I’m out.” I protest before I turn to walk out, I hear Coleman call out “You don’t have an option! You fail this class and you’re off the team.”. Shit, I can’t give up basketball. I walk back over trying to figure out what to do as Buffy says “That’s not my problem” and walks out. I quickly follow as I give Mr. Coleman a harsh stare.

~  
THE NEXT DAY  
~

Buffy and I are in line for the muffins again today and it looks like I'm too late again, I hear Buffy say “Incoming.” as the tall scary basketball guy heads towards us. He says “This is how it is Buffy, you have to tutor me. I’m team captain.”. I wonder what he needs a tutor for? He’s certainly a lot scarier up close with his gelled up blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Buffy has been arguing with him saying “If you don't pass me the ball why should i help you pass a class?”. Seeming frustrated with not getting his way he says ”Fine. I’ll pass you the ball. Do we have a deal?” shocking both of us. She says “No. You get my friend Cyrus here a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.” sending my cheeks a deep shade crimson. The tall boy looks at me and says “You can't get your own muffin?” while slightly chuckling, making my stomach tighten with embarrassment. I say to Buffy “I didn't need this extra level of embarrassment.” then look at T.J. “but no.” his face softens a bit and says “Well I can do it but teach a man to fish?” while a smirk ghosts across his lips. I can’t help but smile at his unexpected kindness, he put his arm around me sending chills down my spine and says “Go up to the muffin like you already own it” earning a protest from Buffy “He can’t do that.”. T.J. responds with “Don’t tell him what he can’t do.” Huh maybe he wasn't as mean as he seemed I slowly start walking towards the muffin when the blonde boy slightly pushed me closer as I asked the crowd “mind if I uh…” while reaching for the muffin earning protests from everyone. T.J. rushed over and said “He’s with me.” effectively shutting the crowd up and telling me to grab the muffin.

~

There was something about the small brown haired boy that made me feel at ease. I looked down at him talking to his muffin and a small smile escaped my lips. I walked over to Buffy and said “I’ll need at least a C+” before walking away. As I was walking away the brown haired boy kept popping into my head, I couldn't get his smile and dreamy eyes out of my mind.


	2. Miniature Gulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J and Cyrus get to talk alone for the first time really and someones perspective changes

*Cyrus Goodman to the principal's office!*

A wave of anxiety rushes over me as I gather my things to walk to Dr. Metcalf's office. My phone vibrates as I check my phone and see texts from Jonah and Andi.

   **Jonah- Bro what did you do? Me and Andi are gonna head that way during passing time.**

**Andi- Are you okay?? I’ll see you in a bit try to not freak out**

I’ve never been called to the office before so this can’t be good, as I walk into the room and all I can hear is my heart beating out of my chest and the words “Would you like to be in an informational video about the day to day life at Jefferson Middle?” _I can’t believe this I’ve been discovered!_ I finish the conversation and walk out with a fake frown to help shock the worried looking Andi and Jonah. After telling them what happened Andi had to leave and I asked Jonah if he wanted to help film the video, he gladly accepted. _Time to get camera ready_

 

~

 

Today’s my first day with Buffy as my math tutor and I couldn’t figure out the room number so I walked the halls peering into each classroom looking for her knowing she was gonna be pissed at me for being late. I found the room and Buffy says “Finally.” in an aggravated tone “Sorry, forgot the room number.” I said trying to sound convincing she replied with “And the time we were supposed to meet?” “I’m bad with numbers.” I said. _To be fair I wasn’t lying.I didn’t understand any of the problems she was trying to teach me. I’ve seen these hundreds of times before and they still don’t make sense._ I feel myself filling with anger and frustration as Buffy says “Let’s try some multiplication tables!” in a fake cheery tone while getting more frustrated with my resistance to answering her questions. I put pencil down not being able to answer. Buffy looking puzzled says “You do know the multiplication table right?” “You think I’m stupid?” I snapped back not being able to keep my frustrations in anymore “I never said that” She replied shocked. Feeling the humiliation and anger building I said “Well, I am.” before rushing out of that room, that school and my own thoughts.

 

~

 

After 20 minutes of stumbling over my words, trying to unlock the wrong locker and sweating profusely we agree to take a break. My heart begins beating in my chest as i start to jog home so i can get this embarrassing day, I get to my house and immediately go to my room to avoid any conversations about how school went. _That was so humiliating, why do I have to ruin my first big break._ After calming down I went to the one place that makes me feel a bit better, the swings in the park. “Legs go up, legs go down, that's how we me the swing go round. Drag your feet you go slow, the more you drag the less you go.” I was singing my swing song when I heard footsteps and a voice come from behind me “Nice song” I stop myself to see the tall blonde boy resting against the swings. “What do you sing when you on the slide” “We go down, we say yay. We don’t climb up that’s the wrong way” I say standing in shock that he was even talking to me. _Something seems different about him, he almost seems defeated._ “Huh, did not expect you to have a song for that” he says as a smile reached his lips. I couldn't help but smile back. “Chocolate chocolate chip muffin right?” he asked “Scary basketball guy.” I said in return.

 

~

 

_Is that really what people think of me?_ I tried not to take too much offence and replied “Actually, T.J” the smaller brown haired boy replied softly “I know, Cyrus.”. _Hmm Cyrus._ I walked over the swing next to him and ask “So, do you hang out here a lot?” hoping that didn’t sound as flirty as he thought it did. “Only when I’m feeling bad about myself so, fairly often.” he said. _What does he have to feel bad about?_ Involuntarily I asked “Does it help?” “Helps me, go on you look like you need it.” he said gesturing to the swing. I jump on the swing and start moving as it feels like all the stress and anger starts floating away, “Wow this does kinda make me feel better.”.The small boy barely swinging looked up at me and said “What do you have to feel better about, you’re the captain of the basketball team?”, not wanting to get to deep in to my problems I just say “You don’t know me I got stuff.”.

 

~

 

“Bet you I got more stuff” I said playfully in return prompting a smirk to cross the jocks face “Oh yeah? I bet you I can swing higher”, sadly he was right “I’m afraid to swing high, that's part of my stuff”. I watched on as the maybe not so scary basketball guy was wooing swinging higher and higher, he let out a small giggle before jumping off the swing. _Did he just… giggle?_ I felt a light blush rush over my cheeks. He walked over and gave me a push on the back, I felt electricity go up my spine as his hands touched my back. I couldn't help but let out a shriek as he pushed me really high, ran under me and yelled “Underdog!” “That was exhilarating!” I replied with a big smile. “What another one?” he asked “No thank you” I said out of breath, “Mh too bad.” he said with a pout. _Wow that was kinda cute... wait._ He ran behind me and gave me another underdog while I shrieked and as he was walking back I saw him freeze up and as I was slowing down I heard Buffy yell “Cyrus! You okay?” I jumped off as the blonde boy was saying “Uh I gotta go.” I had never seen him like that, trying to get him to say I said “No, T.J. you don’t have to. Buffy she’s really cool.” he interrupted saying “Yeah no, but thanks for reminding me about swinging. That helped” I couldn’t help but notice the smile on his lips. Buffy ran over and caught up to T.J. before asking me to leave, I told her “You know where to find me” then looked to the blonde boy “and so do you.”. Walking off a million thoughts went through my head about what just happened. _Maybe T.J wasn't as scary I thought._


	3. We Were Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about T.J and Cyrus makes a decision he might soon regret.

_ Ah there’s Buffy. _ “So about my bar mitzvah” I start saying to Buffy “Not now Cyrus.” she replied seeming very annoyed at something “Just really quick, I wanna invite T.J., are you cool with that?” I said hoping she was too distracted to notice what I asked. “Whatever.” _ Wow that went easier than I thought it would.Oh there's T.J. good timing.  _ “Hey, Not-so-scary-Basketball Guy!” I called out. “Hey Underdog, what’s up?”  _ Did he just call me Underdog that's so… nope nevermind, get back to what you wanted to ask him.  _ “Well I know it’s kinda last minute, but if I can get an RSVP ASAP I might be able to get you into my bar mitzvah par-tee!” I said singsongy. I hand him the invitation nervous for his response, he looks at it smirks and says “I’m there.” I couldn't help but smile and feel my stomach flutter. He started asking me a question “Hey can I ask you a question about Buffy”  _ with those emerald eyes I’d tell him anything he wants  _ “Is she always so high and mighty ?” “Pretty much.” I said “Let’s say I need to get her to do something for me. How would I go about doing that?” “Easy just use her two favorite words.” “I’m sorry?” “No she hates those words” “Then what?”  _ this is gonna bite me ass later I know it.  _ “Come with me. You might not like saying it but Buffy will love to hear it.” I said as the blonde boy and I started walking away from school continuing our conversation the next words tasted sour as they came out of my mouth.

 

~

  
I started fiddling with the envelope in my hand going through the conversation he had with the brown haired boy as I was walking towards my house .  _ Wait… did he call me Not-so-scary basketball buy? He looked so cute with the sun shining in his big chocolate eyes making them light up and turn to gold.  _ I got so distracted I walked past my house. I opened the door to see Amber sitting by the dining room table working on homework “Why do you have that cheesy grin?” she asked with a knowing smile,I didn’t even notice I had it. “What are you insinuating?” I snapped back sarcastically “Nothing, I’ve just noticed how smiley you’ve been recently.”  _ Is it really that obvious that I’m starting to like someone?  _ “So what's his name?” she said with a sing songy inflection. I had come out to her almost two years ago when I had a crush on one of my teammates. I ran up to my room trying to avoid the question and it wasn’t long before I heard her footsteps heading my way, “Fine, you don’t have to tell me I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t gonna get you hurt again.” “I’m not sure Ambs.” I said honestly not knowing the answer.“I don’t even know if he likes guys.”  _ Even if he did he wouldn’t want a bitter guy like me. _


	4. A Walker to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J finally shows some vulnerability and Buffy and Cyrus get into an argument.

“Bex, Bowie over here!” I called out to them, as they joined me on the bleachers I started handing out the mega phones I got to help cheer on Buffy at her basketball game. When she scored all of us stood up chanting “Buffy Buffy!” we sat down shortly after then Andi said “Ooh we can also use these to yell at T.J” I couldn't help but make a face and say “Why would we wanna do that?” “To get him to pass Buffy the ball.” I peered over her shoulder to see a very sullen blonde boy standing to the sidelines, “I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue, I’ll be right back.” I said handing Andi my mega phone as I started walking over to T.J. “You’re not playing?” I asked softly “Nothing gets past you.” he replied with a noticeable edge in his voice “I’m not here as a punching bag I’m here to see if you’re okay” “How about you’re not here at all.” he snapped back before moving towards the door. Doesn't he know I’m just trying to help? I went back to watching the game a little before looking back to T.J. he was watching Buffy and getting more frustrated by the minute, until he left and went into the snack room. Something in me just said “Follow him, he needs you.” so I did.

~

I stared at the vending machine waiting for my food to drop when the brown haired boy appeared next to me “Eating your feelings? I do that.” I sighed sitting down at the table “Think they’ll win without me?” “I don’t even know who they’re playing.” “I should be in that game!” I huffed while the boy just sat there just staring at me with kind eyes “Why aren’t you?” being too frustrated to care what he thought of me I said “‘Cause I’m failing math. They wont let me play basketball because I can’t do some stupid equations. How are those things even related?” “Maybe you should get a different tutor.” “What I need is a different brain.” “What’s wrong with yours?” he asked. “It… doesn’t work. There’s a malfunction. I might have this… math dyslexia.” I replied hesitantly “Dyscalculia.” he nodded “Buffy’s the one who figured it out. She’s been bugging me to talk to Coleman, constantly on my back about it.” “It’s pretty common, not worth replacing your brain.” How is he so understanding about this? “Dude it’s a…” I stopped when the door opened and some people passed through “... learning disability. I don't wanna go around announcing it.” I said as a wave of shame washed over me, I met the other boys gaze only to be bet with an understanding and compassionate smile. “Dude that’s an overused buzzword, there is nothing wrong with you.” Those words mean so much more than he knows. “And you’re teacher can’t fail you for having it.” he finished. “Coleman can’t fail me?” I questioned feeling the tension release from my shoulders, “You could be playing basketball right now.” I sighed realizing how much of a jerk I’ve been before saying “And Buffy’s been right all along. At least I’ll mean it this time when I tell her she’s right.That really is her favorite thing to hear." “I shouldn’t have told you about that. She’d kill me if she ever found out.” “Ah, don’t worry. She won’t find out. And she may have been right but you’re the one who really helped me.” I said feeling a blush crawl over my cheeks as the brown haired boy started to smile, quickly wanting to change the subject “Cheese puff?” “Sure.” he shrugged and laughed.

~

After the game was over I walked back into the gym to tell Buffy why I missed her game. “So that’s where you’ve been this whole time? Playing nursemaid to toxic T.J. Kippen?” she questioned “I’m sorry but if you’d seen him he just looked so sad and lonely and miserable. And he felt like his life had no purpose or meaning.” “Go on, I’m enjoying this.” I rolled my eyes “Look you had the whole school cheering your name. He had no one.” “Except my best friend.” “Which brings us back to… I’m sorry! I’m a wretched waste of humanity. Pay for your baby taters to make up for it?” she laughed and agreed.

6:30 Buffy: We need to talk now. Meet me on 6th street  
Cyrus: Alright… I’ll start heading that way. Do I need a jacket?  
Seen 6:33

This can’t be good Buffy usually never leaves me on seen. I start walking until I see her, “I’m suspended from the basketball team, I won’t get to play again before I move.” she starts “That’s so unfair.” “All because I did TJ’s homework. Why would I do TJ’s homework it’s so unlike me.” I feel my face start to heat up and my stomach turn to knots, she jumped in front of me and asked “Any theories?”. There's no use in fighting she obviously knows I told T.J. about those two words, “I’m dead. Aren't I?” “You are so dead.” “What can I do to make it up to you?”I asked as her next words came out her mouth my eyes shot open “I can’t be your friend Cyrus. Not if you’re friends with TJ.” “You’re giving me an ultimatum?” Of course I’m going to choose Buffy she’s been my friend since second grade but T.J. and I have a different sort of connection. “Him… or me. Decide.” she said before walking away, “You. Buffy, I choose you. You’re my best friend. Buffy I choose you!” I call out after her, but she doesn’t stop. I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I begin to run home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you all so much for the reads and kudos. Hopefully you like this longer chapter.


End file.
